


crass destruction

by ambiguoustrash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dream Smp, God!Philza, God!Technoblade, M/M, Phil is there too, Team Chaos, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), dream face reveal pog?, ft techno & dream being dramatic, god!dream, techno & dream blow up a nation, tubbo and fundy appear for like a brief moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguoustrash/pseuds/ambiguoustrash
Summary: all men do is betray technoblade, eat hot chip, and lie. two are the exception to this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 834
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	crass destruction

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this is an actual serious fic

He remembers the days of ice and snow. Crimson drops splattered across pristine white lands. He remembers the cold as if it were yesterday. The cold, biting winds would leave him trembling, the cold would nip at his fingertips, and a frigid gaze would watch his every move. The frosty air numbed his movement to a snail’s pace. Snowflakes would fall upon his rosy cheeks, leaving his body achingly numb. Technoblade would gaze upon the carnage that had been scattered across the snowy expanse as blood dripped from his sword.

A harsh pant. A glint of metal. A flash of iron buried into a tattered flag.

Destruction bloomed across the formerly standing nation of L’Manberg, craters now sinking into the land. Thunder rumbles throughout the gloom of dark clouds and heavy rains. He stands proud and tall against the slaughter. His netherite armor clinks with every movement, his golden crown reflects the dying rays of sunlight. 

Lightning flashes throughout the murk as a wheezing cackle filters into the ears of all those standing amongst the demolition. Technoblade’s lips quirk into a smile at the sound of his lover’s laughter. The carnage of what they caused is reminiscent of the days of his Antarctic Empire. His red cloak flutters in the breeze of grief that has settled over the once happy nation.

“You did this to yourselves.”

The harsh words cut through the gloom, ominously echoing throughout the stone pit. Adorned with shining netherite armor and a tattered green cloak, Dream perches upon an obsidian grid, previously rigged with explosives. The green-clad figure glides down to where Technoblade stands. Fiery filled eyes gaze upon the two of them. The forbidden sound of beating wings fills the air. Grey wings flutter and settle as Philza comes to stand beside Dream and Technoblade. Blazing eyes fill with betrayal at the sight.

“Phil! How could you join them? The two of them are traitors! Nothing but scum in this world!”

Philza lets out an exasperated sigh, “Tommy, you are the traitor in this scenario, running back to Tubbo. You could’ve been proudly standing with your family if you had just decided to stay.”

Words die out in Tommy’s mouth and his head hangs low in defeat, “but why? Why destroy L’Manberg? Why stand with Dream?”

“I’ve told you many times before, Tommy,” crimson eyes pierce through the thin layer of fog, “I was betrayed by the very nation you stand for. I was used as nothing more than a weapon. As for why I stand with Dream, our ideals happened to align for mass destruction.”

Dream lets out a light chuckle as he places a hand on Techno’s shoulder. His hood falls from his head, revealing dirty blond hair tightly wound in a braid. A netherite sword loosely hangs from his fingers, the point of the sword digging into the ground. He lazily winds a strand of Techno’s rosey hair around his finger. His blank mask tauntingly stares upon the L’Manbergians. 

He turns his gaze to Techno, “oh come on, that can’t be the only reason why we stand with each other.”

Techno smirks and untangles his hair from Dream’s fingers. He presses a light kiss upon his hand, “well, Chaos and War have always stood side by side.”

  
Confused murmurs broke out in the crowd. Phil lets out a huff of amusement at their actions. Weary eyes rest upon the three figures standing above the decimation of their lands, the three looking ethereal amongst the ruined wastes of L’Manberg. Fundy’s eyes opened wide with sudden realization. The blood god and the angel of death were common monikers of Technoblade and Philza.

“You two-no three?- are gods. I’ve heard stories of the wars and conquests of the Antarctic Empire from centuries ago! There’s no way that you two aren’t the blood god and the angel of death who conquered countless nations with blood and demise!”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that statement.”

“What? Yes you can! The hell?!”

“Be quiet, child, the adults are speaking.”

Tommy sputters in rage at Techno’s words. Tubbo rests a reassuring hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy instantly backs off to stand beside Tubbo once again.

  
Fundy’s eyebrows knit into confusion, “if you two are actually what I claim you to be, then what’s Dream? Is he some mortal you blessed? Another deity by chance?”

A clatter. The sound of ceramic shattering against stone. Emerald eyes glow in the wake of destruction. Gasps encompass the air. A smirk lays upon Dream’s lips, a dangerous look is present in his scrutiny. 

A terrible grating sound fills their ears. The smile on Dream’s face gets impossibly wider as the sound warps into incoherent words. Throughout the commotion a singular word reverberates in their minds.  **cHaOS** .

The downpour grows heavier and lightning flashes across the sky, striking the wasted land. Mouths open in a silent scream, the L’Manbergians suffer to speak outside the conundrum of words that have filled their minds. A sudden silence resounds in the atmosphere. The unexpected change creates a whiplash of disorder and eerie calm. An unsettling feeling tickles up their spines as they watch the three standing above the destruction.

“You did this to yourselves. I warned you of what was to come if you formed a new government and none of you listened. Look at what you all have wrought upon your lands. How many times do we need to put you down before you quit? Is it until you all die? Is it until all hope is drained from your bodies?”

“We just wanted to be free! From the tyranny and brutality of Dream’s rule!”

“All I wanted was for you to not sell drugs. You’re the ones who refused and declared yourselves a new nation. Who was I but to play the villain in your stories?”

Techno snorted at that, “you dramatic bastard.”

Dream’s lips pulled into a smirk, “oh, but you love it.”

Lightning struck the ground where the three gods stood, blinding those present. In the next instant, they were gone. The only trace of their presence being the massive crater that once held a nation and the ominous obsidian grid floating above it.

Flurries of snow ruffled their clothing as they teleported to the outside of Techno’s home. They walk inside, laughing for their achievement. Eyes burning with passion, Techno grabs Dream’s waist and sweeps him into a searing kiss.

Phil ruffles his wings and shakes his head at the sight, “you two have got to stop doing that whenever I’m around. It happens too often for my liking.”

Dream lets out a giggle against Techno’s lips, their breaths fanning across each other’s faces. “Whoops,” Techno drawls, eyes softening in the comfort of familiarity.

Blistering winds blow past the windows, snowflakes drifting past the landscape. Barren from blood, his cottage stands alone in a white wonderland. Tinkling laughter fills the space, a comfort previously lost to him. The fire burning in the corner crackles, fiery tongues eagerly eating up the wood. An alluring warmth is drawn from those he finds dear. He is no longer alone, ruling an empire born and bathed in blood. He is War. He is home. He is loved.


End file.
